Monte Santo, Montverde
Monte Santo is a city located in the south-central region of St. Matthew's County, Montverde. The 2016 census estimated Monte Santo's population to be 170,573, making it the second largest city in Montverde, behind neighboring St. Matthew's, and a major part of the St. Matthew's Metropolitan Area. History Monte Santo was founded as the tenth municipality in St. Matthew's County. The city currently has a charter allowing it to use a fudged population. Geography According to the Union Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 12.62 square miles, of which, all 12.62 square miles is land. Climate The climate in this area is characterized by hot, humid summers and generally mild winters. Monte Santo does however experience temperatures very slightly cooler than the areas to the north of the city. Neighborhoods Monte Santo consists of 4 common neighborhoods: * East Monte Santo (areas east of I-10) * West Monte Santo ** Downtown Monte Santo ** Southeast Monte Santo Demographics 2016 The September 2016 Union Census reported that Monte Santo had a population of 81,729. The population density was 6,476 people per square mile. The racial makeup of Glendale was (71.1%) White, (1.3%) Black, (0.3%) Native American, (16.4%) Asian (6.9% Filipino, 5.4% Korean, 1.3% Chinese), (0.1%) Pacific Islander, (6.3%) from other races, and (4.5%) from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 17.4% of the population. Non-Hispanic Whites were 61.5% of the population. ☀ Government Local government Monte Santo runs a council-manager form of government, which runs under a municipal charter. County representation The St. Matthew's County Department of Health Services operates the Monte Santo Memorial Hospital in Monte Santo. Public Safety Police and Fire safety are both provided by the county. Economy Monte Santo Bank is the only power corporation headquartered in Monte Santo. Largest employers The top five employers in the city are: Shopping The city is known as a premier shopping destination in the St. Matthew's area. The city has no shopping centers or malls, but a central strip of small businesses and stores, which is one of the most well known regional shopping areas. The shopping district remains active almost every day and provides the county a stable revenue. Education St. Matthew's County Public Schools operates the public schools in Monte Santo. There are currently two schools: * Monte Santo Primary School * Monte Santo High Schools * SMCC- Monte Santo Higher Education The University of Balmont is located in the eastern portion of the city. UB is the second largest university in Montverde, behind UMSM, which is located less than 35 miles north of the campus. Sports The Santo Overlook Stadium was built after the city's incorporation, but there are no sports teams that currently represent the city. Transportation Mass Transit The city has no mass transit agencies within the city, but the SMTA does operate commuter buses in the city, and SMTA also operates outer-regional train services. Highways The city is bisected by Interstate 10 east-west. Interstate 21 also forms he northern boundary of the city. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:St. Matthew's Metropolitan Area Category:Municipalities in St. Matthew's County Category:Charter cities Category:Cities in Montverde